On the wings of love
by EikaAndBubblegum
Summary: Max has to save the world, but does she have to do it alone? Two new mutants might know how to help her-and maybe the flock can help them, as well?  Our first fanfic, please review!


So, this is our first fanfic. Be nice, okay~!

~EIKA'S POV~

I flew through the air, soaring high above the clouds with my best friend, Bubblegum. Yes, her name really was Bubblegum, and no, we weren't in an airplane. We were flying with actual wings. My wings, like my hair, were black with red streaks, and those streaks had orange tips. Bubblegum's matched her hair, too.

You see, Bubblegum and I were only 95% human. We were also 2% bird, so we had wings, and 2% cat, so we had cat ears, tails, teeth, and claws that retracted into our hands. I did a little loop in the air, smiling.

"America is great!" I said to her in Japanese. Bubblegum and I both came form a disgusting place called "The Acadamy" in Japan. I was born in Japan, but Bubblegum was born in England and moved to The Acadamy when she was only two weeks old. She taught me how to speak English so we're both bilingual.

"Like, yeah." Bubblegum smiled at me. Her name was bubblegum because of her pink hair and wings. My name was Eika because it meant "song" in Japanese and I have a beautiful singing voice. I even carried a guitar on my back while I flew.

Why were we in America, you might ask. Well, we had just destroyed the Acadamy in Japan. It was really hard, and it took us all 17 years of our lives to do it. We hadn't completely destroyed it, but we took out a good chunk of it. While we were destroying it, we heard about a place called "The School" and thought it might have something to do with our destiny.

Yes, you heard right. Bubblegum and me have a destiny. We don't know much about it, but we know it has to do with the School, and a girl named Maximum Ride.

I drifted a bit, swinging my legs back and forth so that my black converse shoes were in sight. They matched my outfit, which was dark blue skinny jeans with rips in them that showed my black-and-red striped tights underneath. My tights matched my black-and-red striped zip-up jacket, and underneath the jacket was a black tee-shirt that hugged my curves. I also wore a black choker necklace that had a red gem on it. I always wore it, I didn't know where I got it though.

"Where is this School place, anyways?" I kept doing flips, lazily. Luckily my jeans were so tight that my ipod wouldn't fall out of my pocket.

"Like, California, duh." I smiled. I know that Bubblegum might sound mean but that was just the way she talked.

"Right," I siad, "Well-"

Suddenly, I heard a girl's voice from the ground with my super hearing. "Erasers!" I looked at Bubblegum and knew that she heard. We can communicate with our minds sometimes because we're so close. We dove and looked at the ground, and saw six kids fighting against these wolf things. We knew what they were because the Acadamy had them-they were haf-man, haf-wolf things that we called erasers.

I looked at Bubblegum and she looked back. Quickly, we finally decided to help them and dove down. I dropped the guitar I had been carrying on my back a safe distance away from the fight before darting over with Bubblegum. We quickly joined in on the fight. Soon there was only one Eraser left, and he was pinning down this strawberry blonde boy about to kill him. "No!" I leapt forward, snapping the Eraser's neck with my thin but powerful hands. As the Eraser fell to the side, dead, I landed on top of the boy.

I looked at him and he was reaching around. "What happened? Whose on me? Am I dead?" I relized that he was blind, but I couldn't get off of him. He was so hot that I was rooted to the spot, staring at him. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hi, I'm Maximum Ride. Who are you and why are you on top of my friend?"

~BUBBLEGUM'S POV~

There was truly nothing better than the feel of the wind blowing through your wings. Yes, you heard me, wings. There was just something about the feel of the air blowing through your fur and feathers that was like nothing else… oh, I forgot you probably have no clue what I'm talking about. Here, let me explain… my name is Bubblegum Lilah Demeter, and I am part human, part bird, and of course part cat. That's why I have the wings and the cat ears and tail, duh. My wings and fur on my tail and ears matched my bubblegum pink hair, which is why I was named Bubblegum, duh.

Now, I was flying alongside my friend, my bubblegum pink hair flowing with the wind as I flapped my wings that were the same color as my hair, duh. I was wearing my usual clothes, mostly black with pink trim. It might seem slutty, but I wasn't a slut, seriously I wasn't. I also had purple streaks in my hair with purple tips. So back to the story, my friend and I were flying to find someone names Maximum Ride, it should be easy enough to find her. I used the internet to track her easily, she was living somewhere near from here, so it wouldn't be hard to find her. We were headed to the last place they were seen, so this would be easy enough.

After flying for a while we heard a lot of noise, obviously someone in trouble. I had super good vision, so I could easily see that it was Max and the others. "Omg, like look! I think we found them, we should like totally get going to help them!" I said as I turned suddenly and dove, landing right on top of an Eraser. While fighting them, I heard someone cry for help and saw a terrified looking boy with long hair surrounded by the Erasers. I quickly took care of all the wolf-men easily and landed next to the boy. "'Ello… you all right there boy?"[/b][/color] I asked him, using my English accent as I spoke. See, I am part English and Japanese, so I have both accents, and I can choose which I want when I talk, though I usually talk more like a valley girl, because I like to. "Y-Yea… thank you so much, I was so scared…" Said the boy. "My names Fang by the way…" he added. "That's, like, a totally hot name~" I flirted with him, winking slightly, making him blush a little bit. But before I could get talking more I heard someone speak up, Maximum Ride. "Like, omg that's like so totally awesome. We were like totally looking for you and stuff too~!" I said happily as I skipped over, standing next to my friend. This seemed it was easy enough.

So did you like it? Review!


End file.
